We belong together
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: "This is too deep," A marriage isn't satisfying enough for Patricia,she wants more. That's how she ended up into an affair, that turned into a major problem. But as they say all is fair in love and war. Patricia/Eddie/Ben. ONE-SHOT. AU.


**_My explination for why I wrote this is at the end of the chapter and I suggest listening to We belong together by Mariah Carey._**

* * *

Patricia wasn't happy with her life. She was married but not happy. Everything was boring. She went to work, her husband Ben went to work, they ate dinner together then went to bed. It was a pretty normal life for most people but Patricia didn't like normal. One day everything changed.

One day at her job she met a guy, Eddie Miller. He was perfect. Sexy and he had a snarky but caring attitude. Patricia and Eddie secretly admired each other, until Eddie made a move. He pulled her into a closet and kissed her.

"Wh-why?" Patricia stuttered.

"I like you, a lot. Go on a date with me," Eddie said.

"You know I'm married," Patricia said. Eddie brushed his lips onto hers.

"If you were in love then you would have stopped me by now," He said biting her lips. Patricia leaned in and kissed him. To her his lips tasted like chapstick and mint gum. To him her lips tasted sweet like a fruit.

"I'm married," Patricia repeated. Eddie looked into her green eyes with his blue ones. he had her pushed into a wall.

"Give me a chance," Eddie said. Patricia bit her lip. Should she be faithful or follow her heart?

"Okay," She answered letting it flow out. Eddie flashed his very white grin then kissed her again.

"Meet me here tonight at 11," Eddie said. "I hope that gives you time to sneak away from your husband," He said.

* * *

When Patricia got home, she was very confused. She liked Eddie and Ben. She scowled to herself, she should _love_ her husband not _like_ her husband.

"Might as well give it a try," Patricia muttered to herself. She went up to her closet and picked out an outfit. She changed into the striking red dress, Christian Loubuttion heels and freshly done makeup.

"Where are you going all dressed up?" Ben asked coming in the bedroom. Patricia flinched as she heard his voice.

"Joy invited me to a girls night," Patricia lied as she painted her nails.

"Oh, have fun," Ben said kissing her head.

"Why are you home so late? It's 10:30," Patricia said looking down at her hands.

"I had work," Ben said.

Patricia scoffed a little. Since when did work come before them? Since when was work more important than she was? Maybe going out with Eddie she would get attention she though.

"Fine, I have to go. Bye," Patricia said kissing Ben then going to hail a cab.

Meanwhile Eddie was waiting at work for her. He was going to take Patricia to his house where he had made-a.k.a ordered take out-dinner. He saw a cab pull up then she stepped out, looking stunning. He smiled as he saw her hair bounce with large auburn curls.

"You look, wow," Eddie said.

"Thanks, so where are we going?" Patricia asked.

"My place," Eddie said. He stood for a minute just staring.

"You gonna get your car or am I gonna have to walk, doofus?" Patricia asked.

"We can ride," Eddie said laughing.

At Eddies house they ate on the terrace. He really went all out, but he had been planning this for a while. He was going to get Patricia on a date one way or another. Plan B was kind of force her into a relationship or trick her.

"This feels so wrong," Patricia said. She didn't like the feel of dating someone while wearing a large wedding ring.

"But it's so right," Eddie promised. Patricia sighed and nodded. She was having fun even though the guilt was eating her up. She sipped her wine then the date got more lighthearted.

The rest of the date was flawless. Let's just say she spent the night wrapped in his arms.

* * *

Months went on of the relationship. Things got better and better. Patricia snuck out at least once a week, spent the night at Eddies house then snuck back home. At work they were in love kissing, hugging and being a little too 'friendly'.

Love was love though so nothing was wrong in their eyes was wrong. Eddie had even gotten Patricia to take off her wedding band whenever he was around.

A problem was stirring that the love struck couple didn't know about. Ben was getting worried. He feared something was wrong with the love of his life. His solution was to get a private investigator to follow her.

The private investigator followed Patricia's every move. He put cameras in her office, car, and in her favorite pair of earrings. He placed a tracking device on her phone and hacked into all of her social network accounts, uncovering everything.

* * *

Ben finally met the private investigator and flipped out. His hands started shaking and rage built up in his body as the investigator told him the news.

"Who is he? How long has this been happening?" Ben asked clenching his legs.

"About 7 months," The investigator, Jerome said.

"What's his name?" Ben asked.

"Eddie, he's a good guy," Jerome said. Ben stood up quickly from the bench.

"He stole my wife from me! He's the devil! And she is a little bitch who's going to deal with what happened!" Ben said. Jerome stood.

"These are my friends, and I suggest you don't attack them because I will uncover what you've done," Jerome threatened.

"Fuck you," Ben spat then left.

* * *

Patricia and Eddie smiled as they laid in the hotel room bed. This was their little getaway from the real world. They rented it out so during the day when they were bored they could quickly get there. There was a knock on the door that Patricia went to get.

"Yes?" Patricia asked then quickly turning pale. Ben had found her. "This isn't what it looks like, I swear," Patricia said.

"Where is he?" Ben asked. Eddie quickly got curious and came to the door.

"Hello Ben," Eddie said simply.

"Bastard fucking touching my wife!" Ben snapped. He pushed Patricia into a wall and started fighting Eddie.

"Stop please!" Patricia begged.

"I don't owe you shit!" Ben said as he kept throwing punches.

"I'm just making her happy. Something you couldn't do!" Eddie said.

The fight took a tragic turn. Ben grabbed a knife and stabbed Eddie. Patricia burst into tears and hugged Eddie.

"I'm calling the police!" Patricia screamed through the tears. Ben left the scene feeling bad but it was too late to apolagize. He had taken away the real person the love of his life loved.

Patricia cried and cried while the ambulance came and on the ride to the hospital then finally at his funeral. Her heart was empty and now there was no way to fix it. She lost her husband and her lover. Sometimes you can't always get your way in love.

* * *

_**Different right? At least for me. Anyway I've been feeling very one shotty lately. I'll probably do more one shots probably not so serious but tell me if I should do more things that are serious. Anyway I would love your info because it's my first hurt-comfort. Not my best but not my worst so eh. I would love your input. Kisses my loves.**_


End file.
